Moving on
by Newtie cutie
Summary: Mac knows nothing about herself except her name. She woke up in a strange box/elevator with a strange girl in a coma. Later on, Mac realizes she is in love with a blond haired British boy with a slight limp. Story goes into the scorch trials and the death cure. Big twist at the end. Please give it a chance!ACTIVE STORY!
1. chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is a maze runner trilogy story about a girl that came up in the box with Teresa. Just like everyone else, Mac is curious were, why, how, and when she was put in the glade/maze. With time, mac begins to realize she is falling for a particular British boy with blond hair and a slight limp. Hope you enjoy the story!** ( this is my first, tell me what you think and I am open to all suggestions!)

The girls new life started in an elevator, surrounded by stale,dusty air, and in complete darkness. She stood up abruptly, only to be knocked down by a sudden jolt upward. But none of this frightened her as much as her memory... _Or what she had of one._ All the girl could rememer was her name." **Mac,** _my name is Mac_."she said out loud. Mac new not to panic, it would only make things worse. Instead she took in her surroundings. The girl felt a hard metal gate on her back. She just sat there for 30 minutes, wondering what the hell was going on. Where am I? Why can't I remember anything? Why am I in a rusty elevator? Do I have a family? It was weird to the girl that she could remember things like a family, but have no memory of one. But as time went on, Mac kept coming to one question.. _when will this stupid elevator stop?_ Her answer came 5 minutes later when the elevator hit something above, stoping it's journey. The girl listened to the muffled voices above, and the creak of heavy doors opening. Bright, searing light made her cover her eyes as they adjusted. The first thing she noticed with the new light was that she wasn't alone in the elevator. I flinched, moving as far away as the wall would let me. It was another girl, except she looked _dead_. She was facing me, eyes closed and curled in a ball. After a minute of silence, a chorus of questions filled the air.I looked up, and there was about 20 dirty and sweaty boys looking down at me and death girl. "Holy..." a blond tall boy breathed not taking his eyes of me or the other girl. The muscular dark skinned boy next to him had a similar reaction. "No way" he mumbled. I was just sitting there, taking it all in. " hold on! "The dark skinned boy yelled to the crowd " just hold on!" " well what is it?"yelled a a boy I couldn't see. "It's two girls"the blonde said. I returned my gaze to him. Then everyone started talking at once; Mac only hearing bits and peices.

"2 _girls?_

 _"I got dibs!"_

 _What do they look like?"_

 _How old are they?"_

The blonde shushed them this time. "And that's not the bloody half of it"he said and pointed to death girl" I think one of ems dead. At this I snapped out of my shock and crawled over to the girl. Her neck was warm to my touch. She was definitely alive. But she wasn't just in a sleep either. Her breathing was eregular and the girl didn't wake up when I jolted her. " she's in a coma" I announced to no one in particular. Then as if she was a swimmer coming up for breath, the girl gasped and spoke one sentence" everything is going to change". I scrambled back from her again as her eyes rolled up into her head and she fell back to the elevator ground.


	2. 2

Her right fist shot into the air as she landed, it staying ridged after she grew still, pointing towards the sky. _Now things were getting strange_ Mac noted. Clutched in her hand was a folded up price of paper.

Before anyone could react, i curiously stood up and tore the paper from the girls hand. It was just a normal piece of folded up white paper. But was printed in thick black letters was not normal at all.

 **There the last ones.**

 **Ever.**

 _What on earth..._ I Whispered.i would have had a steonger reaction if I knew what was going on. But I didn't." Well, what's it say greenie?" I looked up for the third time to see the muscular dark kid looking at me with eye brows raised. I simply told him what the note said. He looked like l gave him a death sentence- confused, angry, fearful. And what was a greenie? The boy then cupped his hands together and screamed" Med-jacks!!" Two boys then appeared, abruptly pushing others out of the way. My eyes traveled to one of them they pushed away. He had brown hair and eyes, and was staring at the other girl as if trying to remember something. The talking started up again. "Who said Clint had first shot at them?" Laughter sounded out everything. Great, I was surrounded by a bunch of sexist teenage boys, and the only other girl was half dead. As if the dark skinned boy read my mind, he announced deadly calm" if anybody touches these girls, your going to spend the night in the maze with the greivers. Banished! No questions asked! Understand?"every boy muttered "yes", some of them sounding disappointed. That made me sick. Wait did he say _maze_? "What maze?", I asked the dark boy, who I was beginning to think was the leader." I'll answer all your questions later greenie, for now let's just get you out of the box". As he said it, a sort of rope/vine lowered in the " box". It had a loop hole at the end which I realized was for my foot.i was carefully Pulled up and helped out of the box. Then the "med- jacks" as the dark skinned boy called them, jumped in the box to retrieve to other girl." My names Alby" said the leader as he shook my hand. I shook back but I felt like my mind was a thousand miles away, filled with questions and no memory. Suddenly, all of them came out. " where am I? Did you say maze? Do you know why I have no memory? And my names not " greenie."just slim your self nice and calm greenie." He said obviously used to what was happening to me. "No questions till after to tour." I was overcome with a increasing feeling of anger. Couldn't he see I was confused ? " Why can't you"- "HEY!" One of the boys in the box interrupted me. "How did you know she was in a coma?" I shrugged my shoulders" she was showing symptoms."" Looks like we have ourselfs a new med- jack" said the British blondie." My names Newt by the way, second in command"Newt had a square jaw, with brown eyes full of sadness and confusion. It reminded me of myself. But I wasn't sad... at least I thought. He kept looking at me, expecting me to say something." Well?do you have a name?" "Mac. And what's a med-jack?". " the closest things we have to a doctor."Finally, I received an answer. Though I wish I've asked a more important one.

" Newt, show Mac to the room next to Ben, Clint and Jeff, put the other girl in the same room.


	3. 3

**Hi to anyone who is reading this. I just realized that my first 2 chapters were sloppily done. Ex: there just 2 big paragraphs. Also I have some punctuation errors:( my future chapters will be better! Don't give up on the story! And a reminder- any feedback or comments are warmly welcomed!!**


	4. 4

The group of boys parted for me and newt to walk past.

And that's when I saw it...

I was surrounded by four enormously tall gray walls.

 _"Holy shit"..._ I turned around for an explanation.

Newt just stood there. "Well? Care to explain were the hell I am?" He sighed." I guess I can tell you bloody that much.This grassy area your in currently is called the glade. And those, he explained are the walls."

"Are we trapped or something? Is there a wa"- then I saw it, a crack in the wall to my left, like an opening.

I changed my course and started heading for the opening.

Somebody gently but firmly grabbed my arm. " where do you think your goi'n?" I turned to face Newt."Why do you all stay in here when there's an exit?"

"First off, there's four buggi'n exits not one. Second, there not _exits._ Well there exits into the shuck maze I guess."

There was that word again; _maze_. And where were the other three exits?

"So your saying, that through that door"-"and the three others" newt said as he pointed to them on the other walls. So through those _four_ doors is a maze?

"Yep."

"And we're in the middle."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"No more bloody questions till after albys tour" newt spat. He walked faster so we were no longer level.

He sounded stressed so I shut up.

"Ahh look" Newt said turning around" I didn't mean to sound snappy, there's just a lot of Klunk been goin on lately." He looked generally sorry and sad. " it's okay."

As we got closer to the building which I learned from Newt was called the homestead, I noticed things.

Fist of, it looked more like a huge sloppily made hut to me. But it was solid and supported with the ancient wall vines. Once in the house I was led up some rickety stairs to a room. It had two beds, a simple night table, and a lamp.

" why do I get a room, it looks like there's only 8 or 9 of them?"

"Because your one of the first shucking girls to show up in this hell hole. And we don't want other gladers gettin any ideas."

I made a decision right then to trust Newt, and maybe Alby.


	5. 5

Mac didn't know how to describe it, but she felt a strange sense of deja vu come over her like a cloud when she was introduced to Alby and Newt.

Almost like it had happened before.Uhh.. loosing my memory downright _sucked._

I knew how babies were born, but not were _I_ _was_ born.

Heck I didn't even know what year it was.

"-and Alby will give you the tour tomorrow. Ya got that all green bean?"

I cursed under my breath. I probably just missed some vital information." Yep, got it."

Mac still coudnt shake the feeling that she had met the boy in front of her before.

"Well..." the blondie said calmly, obviously torn between staying with me and attending to things, " I have Buggi'n things to do. You could come if you'd like."

"It's ok." _He probably didn't want some newbie bouncing along anyway."_ I'll probably go look around."

"You know you bloody well can't go in the maze right?"

This was my chance, to get more answers." Why not?"

Newt sighed. "It's one of our rules here. Break it, and we'll have to punish you."

I laughed inside. _Punish me?_ What are they going to do, _spank me?_

 _But why would they want to keep me in the glade_? There must be something bad or something hidden there not telling me.

" what are you not telling me?" His head snapped up, telling me I'd hit a nerve.

"Please tell me." I begged.

"We callem greivers."

"There the monsters of the shuck maze."

 _Monsters? Please._

But the look on his face told me he was dead serious.

" I would show you one now, but the doors are still open."

"Wait, the do-" " yes they close. Only at night. That's when the greivers come out. There nasty buggars."

 _Well...why not?_

"And no more bloody questions. Do you want to come with me or not?"

"Sure."

Newt smiled. "Alright then, let's get goi'n." The boy said as he departed " my" room.


	6. 6

Newt showed me around the glade.

He explained to me all the jobs,slicers, track-hoes, baggers,sloppers , cooks,builders, runners and med-jacks.

"You'll probably be one of those shanks."

He said as we passed the only two med-jacks.

The blondies shoulder brushed mine again, sending warmth down my arm. A feeling I enjoyed but couldn't describe.

He'd been doing that a lot on my mini tour. That made me think.." didn't you have something to do?"

"I'm bloody doing it right now."

" what, just patrolling the glade? That's your job?"

"Yeah, that's what me and klunk of a leader Alby do. Occasionally we help out everyone, and make sure there's no buggi'n glader with an attitude."

"Your looking at one." I blurted out. What a lame atempt at a joke.

Newt smiled. Some of the heavy sadness in his eyes ran away, than came back in a flash like he couldn't handle to be happy.

"Why are you so-"

I was cut of abruptly buy a noise so loud, my ears were ringing. It sounded like metal and stone grinding against each other, combined with the screeching of a car crash played through a speaker.

"It's just the doors closing!" Newt yelled over the noise.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Alby. "

It's mealtime!" The noise abruptly stopped.

I was introduced to frypan and a few others. There was this extremely cute young boy named Chuck who I decided to sit with.

" My names Mac." I told him.

"Nice to meet you." Chuck winked, which I found amusing.

"Hey Chuck." A boy with brown hair and beautiful brown eyes sat down across from me and chuck.

"Thomas this is Mac. What happened, you look like a price of clunk."

"Klunk is crap",Thomas said with a dry smile.

"Ofcourse it is."

"And I'll tell you two later."

About 30 minutes later Thomas had explained his encounter with Ben. I learned about things like getting "stung" and the changing, and the serum. Chuck supersede me with two sentences that I wish he said a lot earlier. "You must have some connection with Thomas, or you and the wiggly chick are just shuck different, well, besides being a girl. Nobody has come the day after somebody else.

Mac was shocked that chuck had suggested something like a connection with Thomas.

She had felt that same sense of deja vu with Thomas and Chuck, only it was stronger, like she had known them longer.

The girl felt like telling someone. Newt. He would listen.

But another part of her knew it wasn't the right time.


	7. 7

Mac was starting to hate the room. Not to mention the pale girl in a coma in a bed across it. She creeped me out. Like one moment she would come to life and kill Mac in her sleep. 

But the girl wasn't stupid. She obviously had knowledge in the medical field. The pale girl would be in a coma for at least another day or two.

 _What a day..._

I thought to myself as my mind blanked into space and I feel into a deep sleep.

 ** _The dream_**

"Take the rest of em to the crank pits."

Mac new she was dreaming.

She saw a bunch of men and women in black- they looked like security gaurds. Then Mac saw _herself;_ only younger, about 11 or 12. With young Mac was four other kids, about her age. _Wait..._ I recognized those kids. It was Alby, Thomas, an Asian kid that I saw at mealtime and the pale girl in a coma, all young.

Mac was not in her young selfs body, but of to the side, like a spectator. The kids were all walking in the dark, flanked with those guards. What? Are they prisoners? All the kids- including myself, had a look of terror and sadness to them. For some reason, I shed a couple of tears, a look like I had lost my mother crossed my face. The Asian kid grabbed my hand, and gave me a smile, trying to cheer me up. But he couldn't hide his sorrow, just like the one I had.

I focused in on Thomas. He was holding hands with The pale girl. Even though I had no memory of them, I could tell they were close. Alby, being one of the oldest, tried to act brave and controlled, but failed miserably. The Guards had something written across there chests; Wicked. 

_That's a bit strange._

Then pale girl asked something"Can you tell us where we're going? What are the crank pits?" The little group continued walking, following a path.

"Answer her. Please. We didn't do anything wrong- we were just exploring. What are we, prisoners? This was also met with silence." Say something!" Mac said. A female gaurd whirled around to face them. "Do you think I like this? Look, I'm sorry. Really. Just do as your told- it makes things a lot easier.

About 10 minutes later, the Guards and the kids arrived at an old, but solid rusty gate. "They won't be able to actually hurt you- just give you a scare." Said a male gaurd behind them. " what's in there?" I asked. " "Cranks."

A gaurd opened the gate. " in ya go."

The Asian kid went in first." Come on guys, let's se whats in this hell hole." The next five minutes of my dream was so horrific I'd rather not describe it. I could see the look of absolute and utter terror on the **11 year olds** faces. Two minutes later, Alby and the Asian kid are wrestling on the ground with a grown man. When the man started choking Alby again, young Mac snapped, jumind on the guy, punching and scratching every piece of skin She could find. The guy whipped around and slapped my young cheek, a snakebite strike. 

Then I heard my name being yelled, over and over. Part of me new what was happening; I was waking up. Somebody was calling my name, trying to wake me up. As soon as I regained consciousness, I realized Newt and the Asian kid from my dream were holding down my arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" 

They quickly let go of my arms.

"I think the question should be, what the bloody hell were _you_ doing? You started yellin like a bloody mother, Minho and I tried to calm ya, then you buggin attacked us. Scratche'n and punch'in the shit out of us.

The scratches on both of the boys arms confirmed what Newt had said.

I was shocked. Had i really been doing that? No wonder the dream felt so real; i was literally beating someone up. 

"I'm so sorry." Was the only thing I could think of saying.

"Thanks for the lovely introduction shuck face. It was a true pleasure." With that the boy Minho walked out, not giving me a chance to say sorry again or explain my dream/flashback episode.

I recalled getting slapped. " Newt?"

"Yeah greenie?"

"Did you slap me? Preferably on the cheek?

The boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Maybe. You were out cold, I didn't know what else to bloody do.." He said guilty.

My next thought was interrupted by the sight of gushing blood.

"Oh my god, your bleeding- like a lot."

I looked over the bed. There was already a small puddle of blood on the floor. _Where my nails really that sharp?_

Newt didn't seem to realize that he was bleeding to I pointed it out.

I quickly tore a piece of cloth from the sheets, and covered the scratch. 

"Um.. uh... is there a bathroom in the homestead?"

"Yeah, its at the end of the hall."

I gripped Newts arm with both hands now, putting more pressure to stop the bleeding. Newt winced. 

I couldn't help but notice how ripped it was.

Not to muscular, but not to skinny.

I would have blushed at my thoughts if all of my attention wasn't on stopping the bleeding.

Come on, I said, leading him to the bathroom homestead.

The bathroom was normal enough,a small toilet and sink with a mirror. But somebody was _standing_ at the sink, _looking_ in the mirror.

"Is that you Chuck?"

The boy turned around, a look of embarrassment consumed his face. I.. um ... I like this bathroom better." He stuttered.

"What happe-"" Chuck, I need you to get me some cloth, in strips. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok. You got it!" Chuck gave me a grateful look. I just saved some of his dignity.

 **Hey readers! Some Mac/Newt fluff in the Next chapter!**


	8. 8

"So, what was your buggi'n dream about?"

Newt asked as I cleaned the blood of of his arm over the tiny sink.

"What?"

"You were obviously dreami'n, probably beating the klunk out of someone."

"I, I don't know." I stammered, not wanting to talk about it. "I think it was a memory."

"What?" Newt's eyes shot up to mine.

"A memory.wait, and I not supposed to have memory dreams?"

"I've been here 2 bloody years and haven't had a " memory dream." He put up a quotation mark with his good arm.

Then chucks cute pudgy face popped in the doorway." I got the cloth you asked for." He said, handing it to me.

"Thanks Chuck." And with that he dove out of the room, not wanting to bee there a second longer.

"Your arm feel ok?"

"Yeah, thanks to you."

Mac shut the water of. There was a towel in the bathroom which she used to wipe the remaining water of of the boys injured arm.

Mac untied the strip of cloth and carefully rapped up Newts arm, while he willingly held out his arm.

I tied the endings together in a knot.

I didn't know how close Newt was until I looked up into his eyes. Some of the saddness disappeared, as if it only happened when he looked at me. We were way close for comfort.

On some level I knew what was happening. His eyes moved down from my eyes to my lips. No. I wasn't going to kiss a boy I had known for a day.

No way. No matter how much I wanted to.

It wasn't going to happen.

I took two steps back, so I was right in front of the mirror.

"Goodnight Newt." I game him a warm smile, but the saddness had already returned to his eyes.

"Goodnight." But before I could say anything else, he quickly walked out of the bathroom, out into the hall.

Seconds after he left the room I missed his presence.

Why was I so attached to this dirty blonde haired boy with a sweet British accent? And why did he want to kiss me? I'm nothing special.

And that's when it struck me that i didn't know what I looked like.

Mac turned to face the mirror.

Whoa... _Its pretty weird seeing your self for the first time, especially at the age of 16._

I had dark brown hair with many stark blond hilights that looked permanent.

And my eyes... I couldn't tell which color they were, green or brown. They seemed to change, blending and mixing like a mirage. I had a light tan complexion, and a slim but muscular body.

I looked back up to my face. There was a ski slope nose and nice sized pink lips.

Mac hesitantly bring her hands to her face, running them over it, like doing that would put a picture of her face in long term memory.

The girl was wearing a white tank top, with a light blue denim button down shirt, and some kind of gray cargo pants.

Mac had of course known what she had been wearing ages ago, but seeing it in the mirror brought new light to herself.

But the only thing Macs mind kept coming back too was that dream. That deja vu she was having was no coincidence. She had known some of the boys here, and that girl with the dark hair.


	9. 9

The rest of the night Mac had no mare dreams.

Thanks God, she thought, not wanting to go through that whole ordeal again

After she showered, dressed and ate breakfast, Mac felt energized and renewed. The bubble of and fear and anxiety that she had had been popped.

And no longer did she feel as hollow and empty.

Mac had a full day of memories! The thought made her laugh.

Mac was wondering what she was supposed to be doing when Chuck came, running up to her.

"What is it Chuckie?"

The boy panted as he put his hands on his knees.

"They've called a",Chuck tried to catch his breath, "a gathering."

"What's a gathering?"

"Just come with me." Chuck huffed.

Chuck Brought me to a room in the homestead I haven't had the chance to explore. It was a big room, with chairs. The thought of it reminded her of a conference room.

In the chairs, sat about ten boys. My eyes emediately went to Newt, who was sitting on the farside, fiddling with the bandage I had put on him last night. As soon as i walked in, everyone looked at me. I recognized Alby, Minho, Thomas, and Frypan.

"Take a seat." Alby said curtly, gesturing to a chair that was facing the boys.

Alby looked real stressed. And after that horrible encounter that Thomas explained to me, I couldnt blame him.

Chuck left without saying a word. Why couldn't he stay?

"Slinthead here", Alby pointed to Newt." Told me you had a " _memory dream._ "

"That's what she buggin called it." Newt said back.

There were a few snickers from the boys. Thomas even managed a smile.

"So? What is it?A big pile of klunk, or a shuck memory?" Alby asked.

"I think it was a memory. Because Minho was in it, and before last night, I hadn't looked at him for more than a second."

Alby and the rest of the boys moved to the edges of there seats.

When nobody said anything I continued to talk." Alby was there, you were too Thomas, also the other girl was in it." Everybody started talking at once, like the mute button on a remote had been turned off.

"You shanks shut up!" Alby yelled.

Everyone quieted except for this one boy with dark black hair, and a nose that looked like a fat lemon.

"Looks like me and Ben aren't the only ones who know Thomas.

"I said shut your shuck mouth Gally!" Alby said with a furious rage.

Galley then shut up.

I saw Thomas roll his eyes.

"What was the dream about?" Thomas asked.

Everyone looked at Thomas like, _why did you speak? You have no right to speak._

Then the Gally boy said"Well? Are you going to tell us the damned dream or not!"

"Whoa, no need to get crazy." I said while circling my finger near my ear.

Gally started to get up, but Newt grabbed his arm and pulled him back in his chair." Touch her, and I'll bloody banish your shuck-face myself."

Now everyone looked at Newt.Even Gally looked slightly shockedat Newts act of anger.

"Ok...So in my dream..."

Ten minutes later I had explained every little detail, because there was nothing to hide.

Everyone was shocked. No, not shocked, paralyzed.

"So we all knew each other before the maze." Minho said with a childlike fasination.

Newt and Alby looked at each other like they knew something we didn't. Thomas just sat there, looking down as in a deep thought.

"I knew I recognized that girl... and you too Mac." Thomas announced." But why didn't you recognize Alby or Minho, they were with us too." I said back.

"I don't know." Thomas mumbled, that look on his face like he was trying to solve a hard math problem in his head as strong as ever.

"Ok! Everyone quiet now." Alby hushed the gladers.

"Nothing leaves this room. Got that slintheads?"

Everyone obediently muttered "yes." Ok, well have another gathering when the coma chick wakes up- see if she had any " memory dreams."

"Wait!" Frypan said as we all started to get up.

"I was going to show you guys last night, but this is the perfect time." The hairy boy said as he opened up that man stachel he carried everywhere with him.

"Somethi'n klunk came up with the girl, it was in the food box."

Frypan lifted out an old shiny silver camera. The one were the lense pops out.

 _Why the hell would they send up a camera? What is wrong with the people who sent us here. Is this some kind of cruel joke? What? Do they want us to record all the fan, happy times in the glade? In the hellhole of the place they kept them in like lab rats?_

I had made a descovery. I could barely contain my excitement. But I only wanted to talk about this to Thomas, for some reason I quite couldn't put my finger on.

It was decided the camera went to me.

Alby said I also didn't need a tour either-he said I knew more already than a third of the boys here.

Everyone got up and left, but as Newt was about to leave the room, I signaled him to stay.

A minute later, me and him were alone in the same room.

"I just wanted to say thanks for sticking up for me Newt. That was very sweet and silly of you."

"Anytime greenie." His eyes let go of some of the sadness in his eyes, and I had a feeling it would never come back.

Mac felt a way around Newt. It was a feeling of comfort and love. It was no longer a coincidence in her mind that her and Newt were once very good freinds.

You can't erase feelings.


	10. 10

Later that day I was walked with Thomas. I told him everything that I could, trying to bounce ideas of of his head. He told me his whole "were in a prison" theory."

"But if we were in a prison, why would they erase our memories? Isn't the whole point of prison to learn from your mistakes?"

"Yeah I guess."

"I think we're just some type of experiment, and we're the mice. I mean, a _maze?_ And what about those beetle blades? Why are they watching us? It's obviously not to make sure we don't escape. With What I've heard from Minho, there is no way out."

"Thomas? Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah yeah", he said looking down in deep thought, "I think your on to something."

I spent the rest of the day with the pale girl, feeding her and taking notes for any unusual behavior.

It was decided without a gathering that I would be a med-jack. I was ok with that. It's not like I would like to be slicing up pigs or planting seeds.

But Mac also thought of being a runner.

She was deadly fast- faster than all of the boys here. She had learned that running from a beetle blade- those things weren't deadly, but they scared the crap out of her.

Part of her felt depressed staying in the glade all day- I wanted to be out there, trying to find a way out of this boxed hell.

But something about running around _all day,_ seemed dreadful. Mac was fast, but how long could she last before she got tired?

Just because your good at sprinting doesn't mean your automatically a long distance runner.

My time was up with pale girl when Clint came in, so I went to find Newt.

People like newt, Alby, Thomas, Minho and chuck felt like family, and everyone else were friends.

Most of the gladers respected Mac, but some boys and that kid Gally stared at her.

The most modest thing she could think of was to ignore them.

When Mac didn't see Newt anywhere, in the deadheads, the homestead or the barn or the kitchen, I figured he was in that little building they called the "Map room." Newt had told her that the runners went in there every day after there run **(lol)** and drew the maze- every day. The only thing Newt didn't tell me was the purpose.

When I reached the Map room, I discovered that _yes_ , Newt was on there, as sweaty and sad as ever. Like being in this room, looking at the drawings, made him depressed.

"Hey." I said casually, leaning on the door frame.

Newt looked up from the map he was squinting at.

"Your not aloud in here greenie." He said with a smile.

I was sick of being called that, but I knew there was nothing I could do about it; the gladers have been calling newbies that for two years.

"Your bloody cute when your mad."

Um... _what did he just say?_

 _Did he just call me cute?_

I ignored him completely.

"Whatere you do'in?"

"Just leaving", he said, walking out past me and shuting the metal door.

Alby should be expecti'n me about right buggin now.

Newt stood so he was facing me.

"I never got to thank you, you know, for bandaging me up before I walked out like a slinthead shank."

"Well, your welcome."

"I best be goi'n now." Newt said.

Then faster than I thought would have been possible, he gave me a soft kiss on my nose, then limped away, not saying a word.

 _What the hell was that? Newt has known me not even two full days. Then he kisses me. Can you fall in love that quick?_

 _But there whole situation had nothing to do with love, or hate or like or anything. All everyone of us just thought about was surviving...right?_


	11. 11

The rest of the day was a blur to Mac.

At dinner Thomas told me and Chuck the events with Minho. It seemed like Thomas was in the action, or was the action all the time.

Later that day, Mac was about to go to sleep early, when Chuck and Thomas came in my room.

They looked like they were in a hurry.

"Come on, come on!" Chuck yelled excitingly. Bens not dead, he's being banished!"

 _What? I thought Thomas said that Alby put an arrow through his head._

The arrow missed the brain." Thomas said. The boy looked crushed, like he was the reason Ben was shot.

I got out of my bed and put my travel boots on.

 _Ha, it's not like I had any other pair,_ Mac said to herself.

Mac Chuck and Thomas jogged in silence to the big group of gladers packed in a tight circle around the east door.

We didn't get a second glance as our tiny group of three showed up to the door.

When the boy started to scream, I put a hand on Thomas's shoulder.

The look of hurt and guilt on Thomas's face looked like it may start ripping him to pieces. Starting from the inside.

Thomas put his other hand on top of mine, shedding some tears.

 _Poor Thomas_ , was all Mac could think of.

Everyone else appeared glum after the door closed, cutting Bens inhumane screams in half.

I stayed long after almost everyone left.

"That's what happened when you break the rules."

Alby muttered as he walked past me, torwards the homestead. Newt was the only one left, figiting with the pole, deep in thought.

"Hey... are you ok?"

"Do I bloody look ok to you?" Newt practically screamed to me.

As he started to tear up, I pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, it's ok."

Newt squeezed me like I was his own personal teddy bear.

"Everything's gone to buggin he'll lately. Wish you could see this place before."

Newt let go of me.

"Mac'ieI don't think I'm right in the head. I feel this strange way around you.. I can't bloody explain it.

Mac couldn't believe it. He felt the same way around me too?

"Newt? Did you get something like deja vu when you met me or Alby?"

"No, what are you buggin talking about?And did you hear what I said?" "Yes Newt, I think we were friends before the maze."

The boy smiled. "We can't tell anyone, the boys will think we're bonkin crazy."

I laughed at his wide variety of weird words from the British language. **(No disrespect to the British language, I'm British btw)**

"How's your arm?"

"It's better." He said, still figiting with it.

"I think it's time to change it."

That night I changed Newts bandage."Bloody hell, are you the wolverine of somethi'n? The scratch didn't look that bad last night."

"Yeah well, last night all you were looking at was me."

Mac enjoyed making people blush. It was fun.

 ** _Newt pov_**

She was right. Ever since Mac'ie came up the box hole, I couldn't take my shuck eyes off of her.

Newt had felt something so strong, he almost had to sit down. Of course, the boy didn't "remember her", but he _felt_ like he had known this girl before.

Not to mention how brilliant she was. _A bloody beautiful princess,_ Newt thought to himself.

For the first time since he was sent up in the box, Newt felt happiness, he felt a purpose for his life. He _loved_ someone. And he had a feeling the girl in front of him felt the same way.

Even now he couldn't help staring. Her light blond/dark brown hair framed her face. There was a strand in front of her eye that I had to fight the urge not to tuck behind her ear.

Newt might of felt awkwardness for having these feelings and thoughts after knowing Mac for only two days, but he didn't.

It felt _natural._

"Newt? Newt! I felt a sharp and quick flash of pain on my cheek.

"Stop staring at me, it's creepy." Mac said, still with a smile on her face." Sorry Mac'ie. You have lovely eyes."

Now it was her turn to blush. "Ok, well I'm done so...goodnight."

"Goodnight" I said, giving her a light peck on the cheek, and heading to my room.

 _Whoa... bloody hel_ _I, I did it again._ It was like Newt was acting on some instinct, like he had been doing it for a long time.

That or he was just going slowly crazy, kissing a girl he had known only two days.Newt pushed all of this out of his mind, getting ready for the same nightmare that stole his sleep every night.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Mac pov_**

That night I decided to skip sleeping altogether.

Something had caught her eye yesterday. It was in the corner of the glade, a tiny panel of glass, that was probably supposed to be hidden with the ivy.

Once I left the lawn area and stepped onto the hard gray stone of the courtyard floor, I broke into a run, heading for the western wall.

It was pitch dark out except for a few lit torches here and there. The sky was dotted with stars. They were such a beautiful sight, and made Mac feel more grounded to reality. Like there was still a whole world out there, beyond the stubborn maze.

I finally made made my way to the panel.

It was dusty and hard to see through.

But what she did she shocked the living shit out of her. A Jiant sluglike body, about the size of a cow. It had some kind of metal arms sticking out of it. The girl watched mesmerized as the creature sucked in metal arms, then shooting out new and more extremely lethal ones. Greivers looked like a giant slug thing and a Swiss Army knife had a child.

 _Oh my God..._

It was one thing to be told about greivers, and another to see a living one in front of you. Staring at you on the other side of a peice of glass. Jumping at you, trying to kill you.

Mac for some reason did not shrink away from the glass when the greiver jumped at it.

She was either way dumb, or way brave.

But one the thing Mac new about herself was that she was tired.

 _Really tired._

Mac didn't fight it. She was starting to drift off, her last conscious thoughts about her awful life. At least she had freinds... and Newt. That boy was something. Mac drifted of for good this time, awaiting the horrible nightmares.

But none came, Mac realized, as her eyes opened.

 _Uhhh..._ I should've slept in the bed at the homestead, Mac thought, rubbing her sore and stiff muscles.

"Were have you been?" A voice said of to my right. My head snapped up at the noise to see a glader. This one wasn't familiar to the girl.

"Who are you?"

He completely ignored me, turned forwards the glade and shouted" GUYS! I FOUND HER!"

I quickly got up. Several boys came rushing up into the clearing." What's going on?" I asked to no one in particular.

 _ **hey guys this is**_ ** _Sami here. I am so sorry I couldn't update for the last month or so. my life took a turn for the worst. I just want you guys to know that I am going to actually finish this story to the end until it is completed. I do to know when the next update will be. hopefully in the next week or even tomorrow. thanks for all the attention and comments. hope you enjoy this incredibly small chapter- they will be better longer in the future. see ya you bunch of shanks;)_**


	13. New update ( ingnore my spelling pls)

Hey guys it's been a long time and I'm soooo sorry I couldn't update for like, the last year or 2 the reason is is bc my parents are very strict and would not let me continue to write this story and blacked FanFiction on all my devices . Now since I am older I no longer have it blocked. I will continue to write this story even though my life is now very busy thank you to all of you who have read my story and for all the awesome comments that I just got the opportunity to read today they made me very happy and sad though because I couldn't write for a long time . Thank you all again! I will continue this story!


End file.
